


Für immer

by callisto24



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Deutsch | German
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2014-12-31
Packaged: 2018-03-04 13:56:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3070682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/callisto24/pseuds/callisto24
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blick in Elijahs Gedankenwelt und seine Gefühle für Klaus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Für immer

**Author's Note:**

> Geschrieben in der LJ community de_bingo für den Prompt: Feld/Wiese

Titel: Für immer

 

Es war einmal ein Feld gewesen, auf das er blickte, eines von vielen, das sich über die fruchtbare Erde des Landes gezogen hatte. Eines, das zu dem Anwesen gehörte, auf dem sie lebten, das sie besessen hatten und nun wieder besaßen.  
Das Feld war unbewirtschaftet, war verwildert, zur Wiese geworden. Doch nicht nur die Erinnerung an das Bild, das sich ihm einst geboten hatte, an das Anwesen allein war ein Grund dafür, dass sie sich hier wohlfühlten, dass er sich hier wohlfühlte.  
Dies lag auch daran, dass Elijah endlich – nach so langer Zeit - den Eindruck gewonnen hatte, als ginge es Klaus besser, als entspanne der sich, als gelänge es ihm, Ruhe zu gewinnen. Und seine Entspannung war wichtig. Nicht nur für die Familie, sondern letztendlich für die Gesellschaft, in der sie sich aufhielten.  
Viel zu oft hatte Elijah dabei zugesehen, wie Klaus aus dem einen oder anderen Grund durchdrehte. Es reichte ein winziger, noch so unerheblicher Auslöser, und er verlor jede Vernunft, jeden letzten Rest von Verstand wie es schien. Unbeherrscht war er immer schon gewesen, zum Psychopathen hatte ihn jedoch erst die Behandlung des Vaters werden lassen. 

Elijah versuchte zu verstehen, auf einer gewissen Ebene verstand er auch, und doch blieb ihm der Teil von Klaus‘ Wesen fremd, der sich jeder Kontrolle entzog, der zu unfassbaren Grausamkeiten fähig war. Der dazu fähig war, die zu verletzen, von denen Elijah wusste, dass Klaus sie liebte und brauchte.  
Deshalb war er davon überzeugt, dass sein Verhalten Klaus‘ ganz eigene Art darstellte, sich selbst zu bestrafen.  
Keinen Zweifel hegte er, dass der Bruder sich selbst abgrundtief hasste - als Folge der Behandlung des Vaters, als Folge der Lügen und Taten der Mutter. Als Folge all der Geschehnisse, die ihm Schmerzen und Qualen zugefügt hatten, welche kein Mensch ertragen sollte. Die kein Wesen auf dieser Erde oder auf einer anderen zu imstande war zu überwinden. Ob Mensch, Tier oder übernatürliches Wesen, ob Bastard oder Thronfolger, ob Spiel der Geschicke, ob einziges, verkehrtes, absurdes Wesen einer Art, die noch nicht existierte, die dazu gezwungen war, einsam zu bleiben, spielte da beileibe keine Rolle.  
Allein und fremd in einer Welt, in der niemand mit ihm zu tun haben wollte. In der ihm nur Hass und Wut begegnete. In der er dazu gezwungen war, zu kämpfen, um zu überleben. Zu streiten, sich zu wehren und vielleicht sogar sich selbst zu überhöhen, sich selbst in einem Licht zu sehen, in dem niemand anderer einen sehen konnte. Es war die einzige Art, wie Klaus existieren konnte, wie er diesen endlosen Fluch ertrug. 

Elijah fragte nicht mehr, warum er nicht von Klaus lassen konnte. Er war selbst kein Unschuldslamm, nie gewesen. Er war grausam, blutdürstig, unbarmherzig. Wer sich ihm in den Weg stellte, für den existierte kein Ausweg, keine Chance. Ebenso wenig wie für einen anderen der Urvampire, für seine Geschwister oder für Michael selbst.  
Vielleicht war es dieser Teil seines Wesens, den Elijah zwar bedingt kontrollieren konnte, doch der sich dennoch mit Klaus‘ Eigenart verbunden fühlte. Mit der Stimme des Blutes sprach der zu ihm.  
Auch wenn sie nur Halbgeschwister waren, fühlte Elijah doch die Bindung, die er zu all den Mitgliedern seiner Familie spürte, zu Klaus am stärksten. Gewiss, er hielt es aus, von ihm getrennt zu sein, hatte lange Phasen seiner Existenz ohne ihn verbracht. Doch es war ihm nie leicht gefallen, hatte ihn kälter gemacht. Ruhiger vielleicht, beherrschter noch.  
Doch lag dies wohl mehr an der Qual, die es für ihn bedeutete, immer bedeutet hatte, Klaus zu vermissen. Die Sorge zu spüren, die Ahnung von etwas Furchtbaren, von dem Sturz des Damokles-Schwertes, das ständig über ihm hing.  
Nein, es gab keinen anderen Weg für ihn, keine bessere Möglichkeit zu existieren, als in Gemeinschaft mit seinen Geschwistern, mit ihnen allen, aber vor allem mit Klaus. Er hatte den Wunsch, hegte den Wunsch, auf ihn zu achten, dafür zu sorgen, dass der keine Fehler, keine unverzeihlichen Sünden beging. Dass der seinen Verstand behielt, das Gute, das in ihm schlummerte, von dem Elijah sicher war, dass es sich in ihm befand, zuzulassen. 

Wie schwer Klaus dies fiel, wurde Elijah immer wieder bewusst, wenn er den Kampf beobachtete, den der mit sich ausfocht. Manchmal wusste der davon, doch viel zu häufig erkannte Klaus selbst nicht, was in ihm vorging.  
Wie während der schwierigen, der qualvollen Phasen, die manchen Ausbrüchen des Wahnsinns vorausgingen.  
Doch über die Jahrhunderte hinweg lernte Elijah, dass Klaus auch hier Kontrolle lernte, dass manche Wunden, die ihr Vater ihm zugefügt hatte, langsam, sehr langsam heilten.  
Vielleicht oberflächlich, denn zu oft musste er feststellen, dass diese Wunden wieder aufrissen, dass nur vorsichtiges Kratzen an dem dünnen Schorf zu einer neuen, unerwarteten Explosion führte.  
Klaus war immer noch und er würde immer unkontrolliert sein.  
Aber hier in New Orleans, in einer Umgebung, die ihm Stabilität bot. In der er sich nicht nur geborgen, sondern auch geachtet fühlen konnte, da kam das Gute in ihm zum Vorschein.  
Elijah war sich sicher, musste sich sicher sein. Denn wie anders sollte er es vor sich verantworten, dass er von seinem Bruder nicht lassen konnte. Dass es ihm auch nach tausend Jahren unmöglich schien, sich die Weite des Erdballs, seine Fähigkeiten, seine Talente zunutze zu machen. Dass er eine Welt für sich erschaffte, ein Leben, in dem er sein eigener Herr war.  
Es ging nicht, hatte nie funktioniert, würde nie funktionieren. Ohne Klaus fehlte ihm der wichtigste Teil seiner selbst. So sehr er sich dagegen wehrte, so wenig er dies zugab, nicht einmal sich selbst gegenüber, so heftig die Kämpfe sich entwickelten, die er immer wieder mit Klaus ausfocht, er gehörte an dessen Seite.  
Und auch wenn Klaus nie ein Wort darüber verlor, so wusste Elijah doch, dass der dieses Gefühl, diese Schwäche teilte. Dass der ebenso häufig Elijahs Nähe suchte, wie umgekehrt.  
Dass kein Streit, keine noch so blutige Auseinandersetzung, kein noch so großes Missverständnis jemals zerstören konnte, was sie hatten.  
Was sie gemeinsam besaßen.  
So sehr es auch schmerzte, eines gestand er sich ein. Nicht einmal Rebekah, so viel sie ihm auch bedeutete, wäre in der Lage den Platz in seinem Herzen einzunehmen, den Klaus beanspruchte. Es war beinahe, als sei er – Elijah – dafür geschaffen worden, Klaus zu lieben. Für ihn da zu sein. Unabhängig davon, was der ihm antat. Unabhängig davon, wie sehr er selbst manchmal – in seltenen Fällen – dann doch glaubte, sich auflehnen zu müssen. Sich aus diesem immerwährenden Käfig zu befreien.  
Und doch – einem Käfig glich sein Leben nicht.  
Elijah sah hinaus in die Weite. Er atmete die Luft des Anwesens, die Frische der Wiesen, schloss die Augen, als er ihn spürte.  
Als er Klaus‘ Hand auf seiner Schulter fühlte.  
„Woran planst du?“, fragte der.  
„An Nichts.“ Elijah dachte an die sich im Wind wiegenden Grashalme. Dachte an die Felder des Südens, die aneinander grenzten. An sich unendlich erstreckende Wiesen im Mondschein. An Abende der Unschuld. Damals, als sie jung - als sie sterblich gewesen waren.  
Als das Leben vor ihnen gelegen hatte wie ein buntes, ein unüberschaubares Abenteuer, das nur darauf wartete, begonnen zu werden.  
Er erinnerte sich an Momente, während derer er gegen einen Baumstamm gelehnt hatte, seine Arme um Klaus gelegt. Erinnerte sich daran, wie dessen Kopf an seiner Schulter geruht hatte, an ihre flüsternden Unterhaltungen, an die Pläne, die sie für ihre Zukunft gehegt hatten.  
Im Geheimen, immer ohne dass jemand davon erfahren hatte, ohne dass ihr Vater davon erfuhr. 

„Ich weiß, dass du etwas planst.“ Er hörte Klaus‘ Stimme, spürte dessen Lippen an seinem Ohr. „Du hast diesen Ausdruck im Gesicht.“  
„Welchen Ausdruck?“ Elijah hob die Augenbrauen, ließ die Lider geschlossen. Um seine Mundwinkel zuckte es.  
Klaus seufzte. Elijah wusste, dass er lächelte.  
„Das weißt du genau, Bruder“, sagte Klaus. „Du planst an der Zukunft. Ist es nicht so?“  
Elijah berührte mit seinen Fingerspitzen die Hand auf seiner Schulter. „Mag sein“, murmelte er und erwiderte das Lächeln. „Mag sein, dass Du recht hast.“ 

 

Ende


End file.
